


The Things We Wake Up For

by waterpots



Series: a book called "something cynical" [1]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band), PRISTIN (Band), Pledis Girlz (Band)
Genre: Aw yea i'm doing this now, College AU, heck yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/pseuds/waterpots
Summary: boy doesn't that title make it seems serious. I'm writing a really long college AU that's omg and Pristin. we'll see how that goes. no it won't really have a plot. yes i'm gonna fuck with the formatting so much. Aren't I just the swellest





	

**Author's Note:**

> [5/30/17] HELLO!! oh my girl fic exchange!! https://ohmygirlexchange.dreamwidth.org/6570.html

Binnie woke her up, that bastard of a roommate, at 3 in the morning on a particularly terrible Tuesday when Jiho had four classes plus some bastard of a club meeting. She was also pretty sure she had agreed to some extra-curricular thing for her language professor. Jiho was a fool, but she was also an awake fool, so she would also be a complaining fool.

“Proper roommate etiquette says you should take your noise into the common room with stuff like this,” she said, rubbing her eyes and looking across the room at Binnie. Binnie was sitting at her desk, back facing Jiho, fiddling with something Jiho couldn’t see. The static noise gave away that it was a radio. “What year is it?”

Binnie couldn’t hear her because of course she got so caught up in her work that she couldn’t focus on anything but what was right in front of her. Of course she couldn’t appreciate Jiho’s masterful application of sarcasm. Jiho pushed herself out of bed, padding across the cold floor and tapping Binnie on her shoulder.

“What are you doing awake!” Binnie whisper yelled, jumping in her seat at Jiho’s touch.

“You’re too loud,” Jiho answered. “What are you doing?”

“My friend’s on the school radio and I promised her I’d listen and as much as I’d like to lie about having heard it she will quiz me on the content and I’m not that good at faking it.”

“Why aren’t you just pulling it up on your laptop?” Binnie’s hand fell onto her desk from where they had been, trying to get the antennas in just right place.

The school’s radio show wasn’t really a big issue, usually the DJs would just do that, DJ, but some ran talk shows. To be a full time host you had to do a few graveyard shifts, and the whole thing was paid. The more popular your show was the better time slot you got. The graveyard shifts were supposedly a fever dream though; just you, the sound guy, a microphone, and three hours in the early morning.

Jiho figured she’d listen to a few minutes of Binnie’s friend’s radio show, then relegate the girl to the common room (or at least to use of her earbuds and a low brightness setting because honestly, why does Binnie put her laptop on full brightness constantly. It drains battery and it’s bad for your eyes.) and get some much needed sleep.

“Hello.” The voice came through much clearer on the laptop than it would have on the weird old radio Binnie had somehow gotten ahold of. “My name is Kang Kyungwon and prepare for a life-changing three hour journey that will open your third eye.” Jiho should have figured that Binnie’s friends would be as strange as she was.

“For all of our lives, we have stared up above ourselves at the moon, a beautiful orb in the sky that reminds us of how small and insignificant we really are. What was once cause to believe we were the center of the universe is now a bitter reminder that we are just a small speck of cosmic entities that exist.” Kyungwon’s voice was even, weirdly calm, and Binnie mumbled something about a professor proof-reading this. “However this moon, for all the years we’ve known about it, for all the fifty years since we have  _ supposedly _ first stepped foot on the moon, the moon has never become a place that anyone could reach. Why is that?” Jiho snorted. “That reason is very simple,” Kyungwon’s voice continued. “The moon has never been reached.”

Kyungwon paused here, for the dramatic effect of the whole thing of it all, as if anyone was listening but Binnie. A voice in Jiho’s head reminds her she’s also listening, but that’s different.

“Now, why haven’t we reached the moon is an excellent question. It’s just up there in the sky and we are fully capable of creating the spaceships to get there. We haven’t set foot on the moon for one very simple reason. The giant hunk of rock you see every night isn’t, in fact, a giant hunk of rock. What we see of the moon is the protective coating of what is actually up there.” Jiho gave Binnie a look, but Binnie was just staring at her laptop, the look on her face somewhat of a muted exasperation, like someone who’s annoyed this is happening but knew that it would and has more or less just resigned herself to this fate.

“What the moon actually is,” Kyungwon continued. “Is an alien spaceship.”

“What?”

“You’ve met Kyungwon.”

“No, no I can’t say I’ve had the misfortune.”

What should have happened is that Jiho should have forced the earbuds into Binnie’s ear, sleeping at no matter what cost and excusing having to hear someone claim the moon is an alien spacecraft as some fever dream caused by overworking in preparation for midterm papers. Jiho should not have pulled over her desk chair, she should not have raised the volume on Binnie’s laptop, and should not have sat there with Binnie for the full three hours (how Kyungwon managed three hours of conversation on this specific topic, without broaching anything like Flat Earth Theory at all is a mystery to everyone, especially me).

It was six when they were done. It was six and Jiho had class in two hours and she groaned and tried to think about whether Hyojung would let her use her coffee maker, considering she wasn’t getting through this day without it and she wasn’t going to be able to wait two hours for the dining halls to open.

“Your friends are all like this?” Jiho asked when the next DJ started and Binnie closed the tab on her laptop.

“Mostly Kyungwon. Minkyung is her own sort of experience, but it’s not like this.” Jiho hummed. “You really haven’t met them?”

“No, the last time they were over I was dragged into something with Seunghee and Mimi and I ended up with food poisoning.”

“Oh.” Seunghee and Mimi were like that. Binnie wasn’t surprised. “We’re going to get breakfast at eight, if you want to go.”

“I’m really not getting back to sleep, so why not.” So it was.

The first thing Jiho discovered about Kyungwon and Minkyung is that Minkyung did not enjoy Kyungwon’s radio show, and that she and Binnie immediately took to deconstructing everything wrong with Kyungwon’s argument, while Kyungwon just whined about being awake for over twenty-four hours.

Jiho liked these people, at least a little bit.


End file.
